


Card Confusion

by GwendolynD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-07
Updated: 2010-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwendolynD/pseuds/GwendolynD





	Card Confusion

**Title:**   Card Confusion  
 **Author:**  [](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/profile)[ **gwendolynd**](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/)    
 **Genre:** gen  
Characters **:** Cas, Sam  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:**   111  
 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing.  
[](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/profile)[ **spnpromptcake**](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/)    Prompt: deal

~~~~~~~~  


 

Castiel stared at the pile of cards on the table in front of him. “Do we not need poles to fish?” He blinked, looking up at Sam.

Sam let out a quiet laugh, tilting his head slightly to one side briefly as he shifted in his seat. Resting one hand on his knee, he leaned forward a bit to place his cards face down on the table. “Not fishing, Cas. Go Fish. It’s a card game.”

Cas continued staring, shifting his gaze from the cards to Sam. “What do cards have to do with fishing?”

Sam rubbed his temple shortly. This was going to take a lot longer than he’d anticipated.

 ~~~~~~~~  
  
[](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/profile)[ **spnpromptcake**](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/)   Prompt Table master post  [**HERE.**](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/21382.html)[](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/21382.html)[](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/21382.html) **  
  
**~~~~~~~~

[](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/21382.html)


End file.
